Love?
by Myguy376
Summary: Ashoka Tano was curious about a certain emotion... maybe a certain someone could help her find the answer (Ashoka x OC)
1. Chapter 1

W**_hats up my guys, I'm a _****_bit new to star wars but i was introduced to a character known as Ahsoka Tano who grew on me quickly... so I paired her with an OC of mine and they will get 'aquainted' ;). Hope you enjoy my guys._**

Ahsoka Tano was your typical adolescent; independent, brash, fearless, headstrong... all of these qualities defined her as she continued to grow into an adult.

She has matured through her time of being a padawan of Anakin Skywalker and was shaping up to be an excellent Jedi one day.

However, there was _another quality _that she had which could potentially be her downfall.

**_Curosity_**

It's natural for adolescents to be curious about things in the world but Ahsoka was curious about a certain emotion...

"Ahsoka."

She was brought out of her thoughts by the call of her master, Anakin Skywalker. The two were residing in their base of operations and were making a name for both of themselves among the Jedi.

"What now, _skyguy_?"

"I thought we would've been over that phase by now"

"Sorry but the name kinda of grew on me and it sounds way cooler than Skywalker if you ask me." She said with a smug smile.

"Alright then _Snips_." He retorted with a bit of smug himself.

The two stared at each for a bit before they chuckled to themselves from each other's act. This was the usual banter they partook in when speaking too each other. Their relationship has certainly improved from the time they spent together to the point of them being a bit more than just a master and his padawan.

"...So, has something been on your mind recently?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You really haven't been all that enthusiastic lately which is a bit worrisome for me, it's not like you and a clouded mind is not good for a padawan."

_'So he did notice...' _She thought.

Anakin was right, something has been on her mind as of late. A certain emotion that she's never really gotten to experience and was curious about...

_Love_.

She has little knowledge about this specific emotion but she does know that her master feels this emotion with a woman named _Padme. _

She found out about his relation with this woman from some of the letters she found in his room. She understood most of the letter except for some parts of Anakin explaining how much he _loved _her.

_She wondered what it was like to have 'love' for someone._

"So, has there been something bothering you? You can tell me anything you know."

"... Nothing's wrong. I've just been in my head alot more since my master hasn't trained me in a while. _Maybe I would be more enthusiastic if you were teaching me something_." She responded with a teaseing tone in her voice.

She decided to not reveal her knowledge of their relationship to him, it was against the jedi code and he was the only person that could possibly teach her more. Besides, she didn't want to see her master get in trouble.

"So you're saying it's my fault you're acting like this? Fine, I jave received a task for us to do in Coruscant that will surely relieve you of your boredom."

Ashoka was glad that the subject of discussion was changed along with the added bonus of them actually doing something today, she could only imagine what they were going to do today.

**_In Coruscant_**

"We're doing _what?_"

"The task set out by the council young padawan."

"By going around and asking people for help?"

The two protectors were walking down the streets in search for someone who needed assistance. This was task the council gave them

"Remember who we are Ahsoka, the Jedi are responsible for helping those who can't help themselves. It's our duty to carry this out."

"I know but shouldn't we doing something a bit more _challenging_?"

"Well, we could clean the entire dis-"

"Do you need assistance m'am?!" Ashoka shouted out as she ran towards an individual.

Anakin chuckled a bit to himself as he saw the sight of his pupil running towards what looked like a Twi'lek that was female. The long appendages located on the womans head gave it away. Anakon decided to leave her be, she trusted her at this point to make good decisions.

_'I wondered if Padme is busy?' _He wondered as he left his padawan to her own devices

Ashoka was able to get the woman's attention when she turned to meet the young Torguta.

"Why hello there." The woman greeted.

"Greetings to you as well, do you need assistance?"

The woman chuckled a bit as she swayed her lekkus on her head. Ashoka was mesmirzed by how graceful they swayed that she didn't notice that the woman was talking to her.

"You must be a Jedi correct?"

Ashoka was suprised by how quickly she figured her out.

"How did you know?"

"This lovely thing right here.~" The twi'lek said as she waved her lightsaber in front of her.

Ashoka was a bit embarrassed as she reached for her weapon. It seems that Ashoka was so distracted by her gracefulness that the woman was able to grab her weapon with ease.

_Why was she so distracted._

"Thanks." That was all she could say to such an amazing feat.

"No worries... So I take it you're here to assist me? Atleast that's what you called out to me for."

Ashoka quickly recovered from her daze.

"Y-Yes. My master and I are here to assist anyone in need. I will assist with any problem you have."

The woman's mouth curved into a small smile.

"Interesting... Well, I am a bit lonely today so I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to get some drinks perhaps? That would surely be assisting me in some way."

Ashoka was a bit curious on how she should respond to her request. She took a look over the woman who she found to be... _attractive_ in a way.

The woman was clearly a Twi'lek with the skin color of a setting sun, and she was certainly taller than the young Torguta by a couple meters. Her clothing was certainly a good fit for her as well as it showed off a bit of skin but was still modest.

_But her long flowing lekkus were certainly thr most appealing to her._

"I'll take your silence as a yes I assume?~" She said in a teasing voice which broke Ashoka out of her gaze.

"Oh...I might have to ask my master to see i-"

"Aww, but didn't you say you will be able to assist me? Just a few minutes of your time to relieve my loneliness."

Ashoka thought about her reasoning and she couldn't find a good counter to it. Besides, she was a bit curious of this women and this effect she was having on her.

"Alright, I accept you request." She said with confidence.

Those words caused the woman to smile yet again. Ashoka has never seen such beauty before. The woman's lekkus began to sway in a rapid motion which Ashoka found...cute.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate your help..um..may I ask your name?"

"Ashoka Tano, at your service."

"Ana Hotaru, I look forward to our outing."

As they exchanged names, the two were made their way to a nearby cafe.

Ashoka still wondered if going off without Anakin's knowledge was a good thing but the more she looked at the woman, the more confident she was in her choice. She had just met Ana but she has already started to stir feelings in the young torguta.

_Maybe this woman could be the key to her curiosity._

**_That's the first chapter my guys. I wonder whats going to happen between these two ;). See yall in the next one my guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My guys, here's the update and thanks for the feedback :) enjo_****_y._**

The two made their way through the streets of Coruscant to some sort of Cafe nearby. The silence was broken as Ana started up a conversation. A little bit of teasing should open her lovely escort up.

"My, you're a quiet one.~" She said which caught the attention of the young Togruta.

She simply acknowledged her and went back to into her mind.

The young Padawan suprised herself with the amount of silence and distant she was showing to the charismatic woman she is assisting but she remembered one of the most important codes for a Jedi to follow-

**No love or personal relationships.**

She hasn't really had a promblem with that code until she found out about her master's relationship but she was going to make sure that she upholds to the rule.

"Is anyone there?" The Twi'lek chimed as she patted her headdress-like lekkus. That caused a tingly feeling in Ashoka as she gasped from the sudden sensation.

The padawan didn't show it but the sensation was certainly a feeling she has never experienced before. It felt... nice to be patted like that.

"_oh..."_ Ana certainly didn't expect such a sharp gasp from her. Just hearing that made her protector _even__ more _appealing than she already was...

"My apologies for being so rude. You have my full attention Hotaru." She said as her dark blue eyes never left her sharp yellow eyes.

Ahsoka noticed that her pupils were slit. A feature that she has never seen in a Twi'lek.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me 'Ana' darling." She said with a soft smile that chipped away at her heart.

That feeling was beginning to surface along with her strong curosity. Ashoka may have found an answer tonher questions...

"Very well then Ana."

After the two finally established themselves, they found themselves outside of the cafe. Ashoka took the lead as she opened the door for her and lead her in. Ashoka was certainly fotting her role as an escort as she made sure no harm came to her VIP.

"Well, aren't you just a sweet protector." Her lekkus flowed with her emotion as they found a lovely seat right next to the window which displayed the busy city they inhabited.

Ana started up the conversation again as they waited for their waiter to come and take their orders.

"So, you're a jedi in training?"

"Yes." She answered frankly. She tried not to sound rude but she had to follow through with the code...

_But master isn't abiding by the rule._ _Why should you?_

She quickly scrapped that thought as Ana continued. She had a way of getting the padawan to open up a bit about herself.

She has seen her **_type_** before.

"You must be a really passive one." She said which made Ashoka perk her head up. Ashoka has never thought of herself to be passive.

"I take it you prefer to be behind the scenes?"

The young torguta remained silent. As if she would work behind everyone. Being in the thick of things is her speciality.

"You must rely on your master's teachings."

_She laughed as she heard that._

"HA! His teachings are great and all but I don't rely on him all the time!" She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Who knew that such a saying coulf have her in tears.

"Oh really?" She challeged which Tano took with determination.

"Yeah! There were even times were _my _actions saved his life. He's a good master but I'm a great student." She said with confidence.

The more fiery and confident Ashoka got, the more attractive she was to the eye of Ana.

Such confidence..

So headstrong and forward...

She was looking forward to see if she could **_tame _**her.

"And what can I get you two ladies for today?"

The two looked up to be met with what seemed to be a human. He had a human-like appearence from the neck down but he was wearing a cloak that covered most of his face.

"Well, how about you darling?~" Ana teased which brought out a bit of a blush from Tano.

"Sorry m'am but someone beat you to it." He said as he waved at a young Firrerreo female who blew a kiss to him.

Nonthing was particularly stand out about her but she had some beautiful eyes that were the color of royal purple.

"Loyal as always Qelbarr... Very well, I'll get the usual."

"Good choice as always Ana. How about your friend?"

"Me? Um... I'll have what she's having." She said.

"Excellent. I'll have your drinks out in a moment." He said as he went to go prepare the beverages.

"So, may you indulge me in more of your adventures and yourself?"

"Oh? You want to hear more about me?"

This was a first for her. To think that someone actually wanted ro know more about her, not just her skills or what she possessed.

"Of course! You're such an interesting person from what I've seen so far. I wish to know more about my potential friend if you give me the chance."

A **_friend_**.

Ashoka wasn't sure about this. The council was serious about their rules and regulations... but from what she has seen, nonthing bad has happened.

Maybe this could actually work out in the end.

"Well, _friend, _you wanna hear about when I saved my master from a group of assassins?"

The Twi'lek swayed her lekkus in a vibrant manner. Her display of vivid movements memorized her yet again.

"I would love too.~"

The jedi in training told her tales of her adventures and training while trying not to reveal too much about the Jedi. It seems that her company was just enjoying herself as she continued her tales of adventure.

The drinks arrived as Ana started to tell more about herself. She explained how she was rich and enjoyed traveling to other planets. Ashoka was entranced woth her stories of exploration.

"Woah... So you're like extremely wealthy?"

"Yes, I make sure that it doesn't go to my head however. That's why I prefer to walk everywhere, especially to my many homes."

"Why do you have that many anyway?"

"Traveling...you know, We could hang out at my home in Coruscant when you're available and possibly visit my other homes. You seem like a fun person to be around."

"You know... That's not a bad idea."

"Perfect, tell me when it's a good time and I'll meet you here. It's great to know I've made a friend in you Ashoka." She said as she held Tano's hand.

Ashoka tried not to be flustered by the amount of love she was receiving. She has received affection like this before but her's just felt so warm and genuine.

**_Maybe having a friend wouldn't be so bad after all._**

"I'm looking forward to it Ana."

**_My guys... Sorry for the wait but I got you it. Still learning about this franchise so im trying to follow through and I hope a special someone caught the suprise I left for them ;) See yall in the next one._**


End file.
